Got to get my girl
by emerald'lin
Summary: Short story, fluffy and I'm just borrowing the image. Tori and her friend have a new years party...will she get her girl? F/F relationship.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of victorious.

A/N: It is just a quick and short story. Thank you to those of you who review 'needed push' I appreciate it, that is why I wrote this short one shot. I hope you enjoy. It's very...I don't know how to put this...fluffy? Like tiny bubbles! Enjoy.

Tori's POV

I'm going to a party I don't want to be at, I don't like the anonymity of it all. Friday the 28th of December the school announced that a new years party will be held for all the Hollywood Arts students, yeah I was also excited to hear that. But then some student suggested to Sikowitz that a masked party would be even more fun, not that I agree, anyway...so now it is a masked new years party. The thing is, a masked ball or party is nice but not on new year, why you may ask? Well there is this tradition thing where you can kiss someone on exactly midnight and there is this certain person I want to kiss but with all the masks and anonymity I won't be able to find out where she is. So now you know my dilemma. I have to find out who suggested this.

I walk into Sikowitz class and scan the room for him, he is sitting on his desk meditating with a coconut in his left palm. "Sikowitz!" I yell and almost laugh at how he fell side ways. "Tori, what can I help you with?" He asks me not even phased by the fall. "Can you tell me who suggested the masked theme for the party?" I ask hoping he will tell me. He's staring at me and tapping his chin showing me that he is thinking. "So?" I say getting a little bit impatient. "No I can't tell you. They want to remain anonymous." He said so calm I wanted to smack him. "Why? It isn't that big of a deal, please Sikowitz?" I ask him turning to my puppy pout for help. "Awww, that is so adorable! You look like a lost puppy, here have some coconut milk." He's enjoying this. "Ugh..." I walk out of his class and out of school to see if my sister left me here again. Big surprise she left me at school.

I finally arrived at my house and found Cat sitting at my front door. "Hey Cat, why are you sitting on the floor in front of my door?" I ask her, sometimes Cat does the most unthinkable things like this. "I was waiting for you silly. I bought me and you masks that will fit our dresses." She says sounding a little hyper active. "You know, I don't want to go masked to this party." I say as I walk into my house sulking up the stairs, Cat is just following me as she bounces behind me. "Why not Tor? It will be fun. Now let's get ready for a party."

We got dressed and Cat did the make up that goes with the masks, and she did a great job. My dress is black with silver, my mask is like the phantom of the opera's mask but just a little smaller and silver with black swirls on it. Cat dressed in a red and black dress with a full face mask, white on the left side and black swirls and red roses on the right side. It looked great, maybe it won't be so bad. I won't get to kiss Jade but it looks like it will be a nice party. "Stand still Tor I want to take a photo." She demands. "What for Cat?" I ask genuinely curious. "For my scrap book silly. Now take one of me." She says and I take a photo.

Jade's POV

I just finished getting dressed when my phone goes off indicating a message. I pick up my phone and see that it is from Cat.

To: Jade

From: Cat

Hi Hi, here is the picture you wanted of Tori. And she doesn't know. See you later. C

I smile as I look at Tori in her mask. I will have to memorize the mask and dress. Tonight is the night I kiss Tori Vega.

Tori's POV

We arrive at school and all the decoration we set today looks great. The asphalt cafe is packed with students, I don't recognize anyone. Cat is the only person I recognize and this is going to be a long night. "Hey Cat, do you know what Jade might wear?" I ask her hoping she does at least know. "Hey Tor, not even little red know what Jade will wear, no one knows. Rumor has it that she suggested the theme to Sikowitz." Andre tells me, he looks great in a suit even though his suit is different than normal ones. "Hey Andre. You sure?" I ask him. "Yes pretty sure." He smiles.

Jade's POV

I spotted my target over by one of the entrances, the music was blaring into the night air as I slowly made my way to her. I'm not going to approach her now, I will hang back and discreetly follow her until it is time. The gang knows of my plan, they helped plan it and even encouraged me. They are going to make sure no one kissed my Tori but me. They all nod at me when Vega turns her back indicating to me that they're ready.

Tori's POV

Beck and Robbie now joined up with me, Andre and Cat. 'Where is Jade?' I think to myself. I look around the crowd in hopes of spotting her but I don't find her. "Guys, where is Jade?" I ask hoping that didn't sound like I was desperate to find her. "No idea Girl, but let's dance." Andre suggested and we all move to the middle of the asphalt cafe where the other students are dancing. It was actually fun, I had fun. As it neared midnight all my friends danced around me in a circle and this girl with long black hair and a black and green dress stepped into the circle walking straight up to me. 10...9...8...7...In the background I heard that the countdown has started. 6...5...4... All my attention was on this girl with a pitch black mask that has glow in the dark tribal on it. 3...2... She's a breath away from me lifting her hand to her mask removing it...1... She puts her right hand behind my neck and pulls me to her lips giving me a breath taking kiss. As we pull apart all my friends smile at me clapping their hands and I look to my mystery woman. "Hey Jade." I smile at her and pull her to me kissing her with a bit more passion. "Heya back." She smiles at me and I know she's my girl now.


End file.
